Channy, 12 years ago
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Yeah, Today's the award ceremony.. And Channy won! Now tell me this.. Why does Channy have to be ME and CHAD? The one person I dislike, hate, love, have confused feelings for win? One shot/Channy


**And Im back for more! I lost this story and found it in my school's locker this afternoon. I've got another story coming your way but for now enjoy this sappy/sweet/romantic/LOL-worthy story. I got lazy during the end but I'm glad I finished.. It got boring let me tell you that.. I mean by typing that's it… :]**

**SPOV**

"Prankster of the year goes to…" The announcer stopped.

Yup, its that time of year. Award ceremonies, every show that shows their show here at Condor Studios gets nominated for something, and then on June 1st they tell their winners. This is my first year doing this so I probably wont get anything.

"Zora Lancaster!"

"Yes!" The 11-year old squealed.

"The pretty award this year goes to,"

_Um Tawni? _Yup Tawni if its not her its Portlyn. I would be surprised if I got it but come on there's a lot of 'Pretty' people here.

"Tawni Hart" The announcer boomed over the microphone.

"Ha ha! I knew it! I always win! Every year, I mean I'm always something.."

"And Pretty" The cast of So Random! Echoed.

"And now, the category you have all been waiting for.. The Cutest Couple!"

I snickered. Cutest Couple? What is this? 2nd grade? Ha! The only couples I know here are this one teen gladiator and lunch box girl number 7.

"Please be Nico and Portlyn! Nico and Portlyn!" Nico prayed at his feet over the intercom

"Come on Grasity!"

"What's a Grasity?" Zora asked after she came back with her award.

"Huh? Oh Duh? Grady and Chansity!" Grady bellowed.

That for one, will never happen. Chansity's got goods for Skyler, and Portlyn will never ever give the time of day to Nico. So whose this award actually going out to?

"Channy!" The announcer gallantly stated.

_I wonder who's 'Channy'.._

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe!"

Tawni snickered, so did Zora. Nico and Grady laughed so hard. I was flabbergasted. Me and Chad? I've never went out with him!

"This must be a mistake! I, me.. Chad? No!" I squeaked. I curled up on the couch, I was miserable..

**CPOV**

"Chad stop staring into space and go get Sonny!" Chansity smiled as she snapped her fingers in my face

"No, I have never went out with Sonny. Sure she has nice hair. That smells like strawberries and sometimes mango." I dreamily grinned.

"Oh yuck, someone pass me the bucket" Portlyn gagged. "Just go over there" she shoved me out the door.

I walked off from my set to Chuckle City. Sure Sonny has shiny hair, a grin of an angel and a contagious laugh but I would never go out with her. This must be a mistake.. Yeah. I cant see Sonny and I in 7 years.. Married. . With two loving, wonderful kids.. Zac Coo- wait no, I'm not naming my son after Efron.. James, ha heck no. Not after what he did to my little miss sunshine.. Joe, No, I'm not naming my son skinny jeans too tight Jonas. Maybe Cody, yeah Cody Cooper has the letter C just like his old man. Now for a gorgeous daughter, has to be like Sonny, maybe we can name her after Mackenzie Falls. Mackenzie Cooper.. Oh even better Summer Cooper, just like Sonny since summer is always sunny. Sonny Cooper, Chad DYLAN Cooper. Summer Cooper and Cody Cooper. I smiled as I opened the door to see Ms. Munroe herself.

"There must be a mistake. It has to be." she murmured.

"Of course, I mean because I would never go out with you." I shrugged as we walked in.

"Right, wait excuse me?" she stopped me.

_Nice choice of words buddy…_

"No! I mean just that uh your, just not my type…"

"Yeah since I'm not plastic like your exs? Or that I actually eat then to starve myself?" she yelled.

"Sonny! Your not fat you're a twig!"

"Yeah, whatever Chad, because I would never go out with you."

"Why is that? Any girl would be lucky enough!" I argued back.

"Cause you're a conceited jerk-face!"

I opened the door and walked in slamming it in her face. Well trying..

She opened it "And that's why too"

"Mr. Condor, me and Sonny, no.." I shook my head.

"Not from what I read from the tabloids!" Mr. Condor answered.

"I don't read tabloids, but my mother does… Oh my gosh! No wonder she doesn't like Chad! She thinks you're a player! And my boyfriend!" Sonny screeched as she shook my shoulders.

"Now just stand over there with the award and say 'Channy'" Mr. Condor instructed.

Sonny shook her head no.

"Go unless you like to be **fired**!"

With that she scurried over here with me and smiled..

12 years later..

"Mommy, you used to hate daddy?" Our 7 year old Summer Marie Cooper asked.

Sonny nodded. Sonny and I fulfilled our dream and had two twins. Cody and Summer, living happily ever after.

"Dad, did you hate mommy?" Cody asked.

I chuckled and Sonny snorted. "Yeah, I did a lot but a lot changed over 12 years.."

_12 years ago I met Sonny Munroe_

_12 years ago we hated and loved each other_

_12 years ago we bickered_

_12 years ago I didn't care_

_12 years ago I couldn't resist her_

_12 years ago we were rivals_

_12 years ago I messed with her_

_12 years ago I said I didn't like Sonny_

_12 years ago I said we would get married_

_12 years ago I hated Channy_

_12 years ago I admitted I'm crazy for her_

_12 years in the future we are perfect Romeo and Juliet._

**And if you noticed. I put 12 of theses things in? Yeah now go review and make me happy. Lets make Channy happy! :]**


End file.
